Gone without a trace
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Hi I am Aurora. I thought my life was normal. I had friends and a boyfriend........that I broke up with. Now he came back for me and got me. Lets just say the world hates me. And I hate the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Aurora and Jesse.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was running down the street. It was about 12:00, midnight. At this point I was headed nowhere.

I am 17 years old. I have very light almost silver silky blonde hair. Believe me I am _not _a dumb blonde! My name is Aurora.

I was about 5 streets from my house. It was a dark moonless night but my pale skin and silver/blonde hair was not hard to miss. I have olive green eyes.

They were coming, streets away,in a car......and I had nowere to run or hide. My ex-boyfriend has one describtion......heartless.

-Flashback-

_Ding-dong!_

_"Coming wait a second!"_

_I opened the door._

_"Hey Jesse! I am sorry I broke up with you but things couldn't work. I hope we can still be friends." I smiled_

_"Yeah sure" he mumbled but when he looked up he had a wide grin_

_I then saw 5 figures steel across the lawn. I screamed and closed the door. I ran to the back door and ran out of the house._

-End Flashback-

So here I was a situation that most likly would end badly.....for me. I knew I could just ask for help from the other nieghbors but I did not want to drag them into my situation.

I sat down. I knew that I should keep running but it was cold and I was in a tank-top and shorts and I was sooo fucking tired.

Suddenly a car turned on my street. I got up and kept running. The car started to exelerate and I knew I was done for. But I kept moving I was not giving up....yet.

The car speed up then passed me then did an 180 degree turn so it was slanting across the road. The engine turned off and I boltted in the other direction but the other car was parked in the same position.

I had me covered.

"Well you really did it this time!" Jesse said as he walked over to me a gun in his hands aimed at me.

"I can say the same thing at you!" I spat back

"Thats right who would have guessed me? You blamed all of your friends and really it all singled down to me.....then you broke up with me, that was probably the biggest mistake you made in your life."

"I don't regret breaking up with a fucking bastard!"

"Ooohhh that was cold!" he said while slightly inching over to me

"Don't come any closer!"

"I don't think you are in any place for making demands."

"No I am in every place for making demands! Every place is the best place for me!"

"Oh really? Well what about when we met?"

I herd a twig snap behind me.

I spun around the other 5 men were creeping up behid me.

"Do you really think that you will even lay a finger on me?!" I said angrily

Then as if on que a hand wrapped around my waist and gun at my neck.

"Yes" Jesse laughed

His hand sifted through my hair.

"Stop!" I said. My viose was harsh but also terrified

I then spun around and kneed him in the crotch and ran.

I underestimated how much force I acually kicked him with but he quickly recovered and darted after me.

A few years ago I acculally thought I was fast, but he was hot on my heels.

He pounced, and brought me down. When he brought me down it was extremly painful. He then shifted so my face was to the ground and he was kneeled right beside me... gun point at the head.

Then he took out a pair of cuffs and cuffed my hands together the brought me up.

"Walk!" he ordered and I headed towards his car.

There were 4 black jackets in his car and the other one took the other car. He sat down in the back seat.

"Were am I supposed to sit?" I asked

"On my lap." he said with a smirk

"Yeah right!" I scoffed

He pulled me in and sat me on his lap. No seat belt on....I should have guessed.

Once in the car and on the road I started screaming insults at him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You are a retarded bastard!"

He pulled out a tape roll of ducktape. He ripped a piece of and stuck it over my mouth.

"You know what fine be that way!" I muffled

He put his muscular arm around my waist and the other stroking my face. I tryed shoving against his arm with my cuffed hands but he olny tightened his grip. I eventually drifted off to sleep, my head on his shoulder.

I woke up an hour and a half later. Jesse was asleep and the other men had thier eyes on me. I moved a little and Jesse woke up.

He looked at my frightened face and kissed my fore head. I reacted quickly. I jerked off of him at the same time there was a bump in the road and I fell off his lap and face down on the floor... streached out at his feet.

He and the other men saw me and burst in to hoots of laughter.

Jesse pulled me up and back on his lap. He removed the tape and I stared at him for a long time then fell back into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 Cellphones suck!

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Aurora and Jesse.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke hours later in a dimmly lit room. I got off the bed and went to the door. It was locked. I started puonding on the door.

"Jesse let me fucking out!"

I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. I stepped back.

"What the hell do you want?!" he said clearly in an agrivated tone

"To be out of this fucking room smart one!" I spat back

"Fine" he grumbled

I walked out of the room into a small hall the lead to a small kitchen and living room.

"Were are we?" I asked truly puzzled

"Home sweet home."

"Wait what? This shit hole? You in it? It does not add up."

"Let me make this clearer you are in your worst nightmare the only person that will be any degree of nice to you is me and there is no way that you could ever escape. You got it?"

"Definatly, I am in a shithole with fucking moron in the middle of hell. Yup got it all summed up."

"Lets go for a walk while I show you were you will be living for the rest of forever."

"Fine lets looks at all angles of a piece of shit before we return to the middle." I said sarcasticly

He pulled me out the door. We walked all around the village, then we got to the parking lot. My perfect escape route was as easy as paint by numbers.

A teen was outside of....Jesse's car. Scrubbing the wheel. The car was on just iddleing. While Jesse was talking about every route that was impossiable for me to escape, I silently walked over to the car.

The teen looked up at me and I..... kicked him in the face. He yowled in pain and I got into the car and stepped on the gas pedal. Too easy.

I turned up the music to the rock station while I speed at 115 mph. Every 5 min I would look back to see if they were coming but no car was ever there.

After about 3 hours I parked at a hotel. In the cup holder of the car was Jesse's wallet with his cell phone. An Iphone.

"Sw-ee-t!" I said

I took the wallet, the phone and the keys and hurried into the hotel. The skies looked a little overcast. It seemed like a storm was heading in. Before I walked in I pressed the button to lock the Audi. I loved the car.

I bought a suite. All day I hung out, watched TV and took naps. The storm that I predicted rolled in. At about 5:32 I ordered room service.

The electricity went out right after I put back the phone. _The weather. _I thought

I herd a ring of the bell and I stumbled to the door and looked through the peep hole, expecting the room service person but instead I saw Jesse, Basta, Cockerel and Flatnose.

I ran into my room and hid in the closet.

I then herd a smash.

"Were the hell are you Aurora?!"

They started walking into the living room.

I herd one of them whisper something to the other.

"Yeah I think you are right. Here give me it."

All of a sudden the Iphone started ringing.

"Da-na-na-da-na-na-na-ning" the phone started ringing like crazy.

I pulled it out but I did not know how to work an Iphone. It rang like a beacon saying _here is the idiot come get the idiot_ over and over.

They followed the sound until it lead them to my room. The ringing stopped. He dialed the number again.

I slid out of the closet leaving the phone there, thankful that the power went out.

They headed to the closet, all of them.....I think.

I headed towards the door. And I smashed into it. I didn't hear them close it.

"Aw Fuck!" and I yanked the door open

I dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was basically a little hallway that had 2 ends. One that lead to the dinning area and one to the door.

I started walking towards the door but Basta and Jesse were over there. I turned the other way Cockerel and Flatnose on the other end.

I grabbed a knife and stod there waiting for them to make a move.

Jesse had a gun. His handy weapon.

"Put down the knife Aroura."

"I think not." I said

Then he shot the gun and my knife clattered uselessly to the ground.

I stood there like an idiot. My defence...gone.

As I stood there stareing at my hand were knife was one of the black jackets got my arms pulled them behind my back and cuffed them. I sighed in defeat........for now.


End file.
